A Long Way Away
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Story 3. Robin's dad ran off to live with his girlfriend in Britain when Robin was only young. Robin had stayed in America stubbornly keeping away from any contact with him. But on Robin's eighteenth birthday, Robin makes the biggest decision he's ever made. To go and live with his dad. Will the re-union work out? A tale of family and never being too late to say sorry.
1. This is My Life

**Author's note! Hello! Do you remember the back-story I made up for Robin in my fanfic 'Behind the Scenes at the Muppet Theatre'? Well, that interested me and I wanted to do a bit more to it, so I decided to make you this, for Valentine's Day because Valentine's Day isn't about stupid girly crushes or chocolate or dates to the movies, it's about family, because as time goes by, they're the only ones that will be there for you all the time, they love and care about you and won't let you go until the very end. So there's my rant, here's my disclaimer. You all know I don't own the Muppets, if I owned the Muppets, I wouldn't be here on this fanfic site talking about Valentine's Day, this plot is in no way true or real in any way, I made it up, OK? So enjoy this story. Robin's tale, a story of family and friendship but also growing up, realising things, doing the right thing and it never being too late to apologise.**

**And I've said too much, God damn it!**

"So, Robin," my uncle Kermit said. "You're eighteen now, what do you want to do with your life?"

I took a deep breath. "I want to go and live with my dad...in Britain."

When I was a little frog, about five or six, my dad went to England with his girlfriend Ivy.

I didn't think much of my dad; he was an inventor and was constantly blowing our apartment up with his hair-brained schemes. I spent nearly all of my time with my newly discovered favourite relative, my uncle, Kermit.

Kermit was a TV show host and he worked on this show called the Muppet Show alongside his friends, (who were unsurprisingly called Muppets). I adored it at the Muppet Theatre, where all the Muppets lived; I spent as long as I could there only ever coming home to go to bed.

But as time went by, my dad met another frog, her name was Ivy.

I never had a mum; she died when I was born. I didn't miss her because I never knew her but I certainly didn't want a _step_mum!

I used to spend consecutive days at the Muppet Theatre, not coming home at all if I could help it just because _she _was there.

Ivy the plant has a habit of taking everything over, wrapping itself around things, controlling, destroying. And Dad's new girlfriend certainly did that. Within only a few _weeks_ she had plans for us all to go and live in Britain.

I can remember my exact reaction, clear as anything. I stood, stock-still for a while, then gave a great shriek and ran inside the Theatre to Uncle Kermit. I blurted the whole situation out to Uncle Kermit and he carried me outside to face my dad.

"You _can't _take me away!" I yelled at Dad as soon as we were outside. "You can't! I _love _it here! Uncle Kermit and the other Muppets look after me a thousand times better than _you_ ever did! I'm not leaving them to live with you and your disgusting girlfriend, you're pathetic! I hope you don't go to Britain, I hope you shove off to the moon and NEVER COME BACK!"

OK, so _maybe _I over-reacted a little, but I was young and it felt like my world was ending. Uncle Kermit fought for my case, the other Muppets fought for my case, I hoped that if I kicked up enough of a fight, then Dad might change his plans and life could go back to normal.

"To be fair, Michael," Uncle Kermit said. "I think you're being a bit tough on poor Robin. It's clear that he wants to stay here."

But Dad was love-blind by Ivy and it was sickening.

Dad sighed sadly. "Well, it looks like you've persuaded him, Kermit," he said. "I know Robin won't budge once he's made up his mind about something."

My heart rose, I had done it! I was only six but I had fought for what I believed in and I had won!

Or so I thought.

Dad took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. He handed it to Uncle Kermit.

"Look after my little boy until I get back, will you, Kermit?" he said.

My newly rose heart broke. Shattered into a thousand pieces. "You're going without me?" I whimpered.

Dad patted me on the head as if I was some insignificant pet about to be abandoned at the RSPCA. "Well you said it yourself," he said. "You'd rather be here, with your uncle. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few months, a year tops."

I jumped out of Uncle Kermit's arms. "But Dad…" My face crumpled, tears ran down my cheeks. "Please don't leave me."

Dad kissed my cheek. "Goodbye, son," he said. And he left.

He promised he'd be back in a year, but in the twelve long, hard years after he left, I never saw him again.

I raged, cried, moped about. I mourned in a different way every day. One day I sobbed not being able to bear how he'd left me and how he could ever love his new girlfriend more than his own son, the next I roared the place down in fury and refused to reason with anyone.

The worst days thought, were when I sat without doing anything. I didn't cry, I didn't shout, I just sat, thinking.

He sent me a letter, the day after he left, but I tore it into pieces without reading it. The piece of paper he'd left Uncle Kermit contained his new address and telephone number but I refused to contact him.

Years and years went by, and I never heard from him.

After a few years, Uncle Kermit became my official guardian, once we had worked out that Dad wasn't coming back. I became a proper Muppet, I got an act on the show, the others loved me. But it just didn't feel quite, _right_. Especially, after Uncle Kermit had two children of his own, Axel and Jasmine.

And so we come to now. It was my eighteenth birthday today and I was a long way from the six year old frog that Dad had crushed. I had seen so many things, been through so much, I had the most amazing life, regardless of a little problem in my childhood. Uncle Kermit was the best guardian I could wish for. And yet, somehow, all I wanted was to see Dad again. To try my luck to make him love me again. The Muppet Theatre may be my home, but the Muppets weren't my family, no matter how much I wanted them to be. Sometimes I would close my eyes and wish. I would wish Ivy straight out of the picture. I'd wish Dad on a plane, all the way home back to me. I'd wish away all the things I said. And just wish that it could go back to how it was, twelve years ago, it was so long, but I still remember it wistfully, when life was perfect, before it all fell apart.

I had to make it up to Dad, tell him that through all the hate and all the anger, that although I didn't realise it, I never stopped loving him. Tell him that I needed him.

There was only one thing I had to get past first, and it was a lot harder than I thought. Uncle Kermit.

**Woah, that was deep.**

**As you've probably worked out, this has Axel and Jasmine in it, characters from '****_Behind the Scenes at the Muppet Theatre_****' because it's set after that happened, so to avoid spoilers, READ THAT FIRST!**


	2. When it All Went Wrong

**Hiya, I'm aware that it's 10:00pm and I should be fast asleep in bed but after all that maths homework, I feel like I need a treat. So I'm re-visiting a fanfic that I haven't written in forever, and adding a bit to it. (This may go horribly wrong)**

Uncle Kermit's reaction was immediate. He shrugged it off.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Robin," he said.

Was this a joke to him?

"I'm serious," I insisted. "I need to see him, I'm old enough now."

"It's not quite that simple," Kermit replied.

"Why not?"

He sighed. "Don't you think that after…what your Dad did, that seeing him might be a bit…upsetting?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Uncle Kermit, I can handle it."

Kermit decided to take another angle on things.

"Why do you want to see him so badly?" he asked.

I sighed. "I…I think I need to say sorry about everything I said when he left," I said. "I hate feeling like this, is this regret?"

"But Robbie, that was twelve years ago. Why are you choosing _now _to suddenly bring it up?"

"Because…" I sighed. "I don't know. It's just, it's my eighteenth birthday, kind of a landmark, and it made me think of him, in Britain. That made me want to go and see him."

I couldn't understand why Uncle Kermit was being so negative. I wasn't going to give up; I really wanted to see my dad.

Kermit could see what he was dealing with; I can be _super_ stubborn if I don't get what I want.

"Are you sure you'd be pleased to see him?"

"_Yes_!"

"And, would _he_?"

He didn't mean anything by that comment. It was just a casual question. I have no idea why I snapped.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_"

"Hey, calm down, Robbie, I just meant-"

"Are you saying he doesn't love me? Huh? Are you saying he hasn't got time for me? Are you saying he's a terrible dad? Huh? Are you?"

"No! I didn't mean _anything_ like that. I just think it's a bad idea if you saw him again."

"WHY?! Tell me WHY!"

"Because you haven't seen each other for a while, and-"

"THAT'S NOT THE REAL REASON IS IT?!"

I was shouting now, clearly outraged. Uncle Kermit was trying to keep his cool, but I could see he wasn't exactly in a comfortable situation.

"TELL ME WHY I CAN'T SEE MY DAD!"

Kermit said nothing. He was looking down at the floor.

Suddenly, it clicked. It was so blatantly obvious.

"You're _jealous_!"

Kermit was still silent, but the look on his face proved that I had hit straight on the truth.

"That's ridiculous. You're not my dad!"

"I wish I was!" Kermit shouted.

It was the first thing he'd shouted in the whole argument.

"It's just…we've spend so long together, you're kind of like a son to me."

"What about Axel and Jasmine?" I snapped back.

"_What __about__ me_?"

It was Kermit's daughter, Jasmine. She'd heard the shouting and had come to see what's going on.

"There!" I pointed at Jasmine. "You've got a daughter and a son as well. So you don't need me."

"Robin, don't be like that," Kermit pleaded. "Of _course _I need you."

Jasmine looked startled by the whole situation. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Kermit won't let me see my dad," I said.

"But I thought your dad was in Britain?"

"So?!" I roared.

Jasmine held her hands up in surrender.

There was nothing left to be said. I turned to go.

"Robin, don't leave!" Kermit begged. "Seriously, running away from your problems isn't going to help!"

When this failed to work, he said to me: "Damnit Robin, you're acting like…"

His voice trailed away. I stopped in my tracks.

"Acting like who?" I demanded. "Say it!"

You must all remember me as the little six year old who couldn't say boo to a goose, but now I'm older, I've had a growth spurt, so I'm a lot taller and tougher.

"Like your father!"

Before I could have stopped myself, my hand shot out and I slapped Kermit in the face.

He didn't react, but Jasmine shrieked and bolted off.

I turned to go as well.

"You are a horrible boy," Kermit muttered.

"If I'm so horrible, why don't you pack me off to Britain like I've been asking you to this whole time?"

I charged upstairs and slammed my bedroom door.

I vowed to never speak to any of them again.

**Yep, the action's really picking up!**


	3. Unwanted Advice

I didn't cry, I was too angry for that. For a while I just punched things, walls mostly, but I threw a couple of things too.

When I'd calmed down a little, at least enough to stop hitting things, I started pacing up and down, thinking.

Soon, I heard someone opening my door. I had my back to the wall, so I couldn't see who it was, and I didn't feel like turning around to find out.

"Who is it?" I asked in a flat tone that made it plain that I didn't want to talk.

"Only me."

It was Axel, Kermit's other child.

Axel and I were closer than I was with Jasmine. Mostly due to the fact that because of the age gap, Jasmine used to be kind of scared of me. But after she and Axel interviewed me for homework a few years ago, we're on alright terms. Axel and I have been buddies since we were young though.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright," Axel said.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"Oh, OK."

There was an awkward silence as Axel thought of something to say.

"Did you really punch Dad?" he eventually asked.

His blabber-mouth, tell-tale sister must have told him the whole story in immense detail.

"No, I slapped him–but that doesn't matter!"

"Robin, I heard the shouting, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me!"

I sighed. "I want…I want to see my dad."

"In Britain?"

"Yup."

"Cool. So…what's the problem?"

I said nothing.

"My dad?" Axel asked.

I nodded. "He won't let me," I said simply.

"Why not?"

"_I_ don't know! I think he's jealous or something because he wants me all to himself. He said I was 'like a son to him', but I'm _not_ his son, _you_ are."

"But, Robin," Axel said. "Do you remember before Jas and I were born? I mean, _I_ obviously don't, but I imagine that it must have been different then. You were his only kid, and even if you weren't specifically _his_ kid, that's what it must have felt like."

"Oh, Axel." I knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Listen, it's not that I don't appreciate that, I do, it's just that Kermit's my uncle, and that's all he'll ever be."

"Robin-"

"No, Axel, I'm done. Kermit's great, but he's not my dad, and nothing you say will change that fact or my opinion on it."

"Tiny Tim Cratchet."

I froze. I turned around for the first time and stared at Axel.

"What?"

"He was your dad in that movie," Axel said.

I looked at the table beside my bed. One of my most treasured possessions was there. It was a framed photo of Uncle Kermit and me, as Bob and Tiny Tim Cratchet in the film, 'A Christmas Carol'. We grew close in that movie, very close. It was one of the few times in my life, that Uncle Kermit felt like my proper dad…

"That was just a movie," I said.

"So? It felt real. Dad cares about you, he only wants to help you, and you're pushing him away."

"Huh, if he cares about me, why won't he let me do what I want and see my dad?"

Axel didn't answer.

"Just go," I said. "You're not helping."

"Alright." Axel turned to go, but when he got to the door he turned around. "Robin, I'm not taking sides or anything, but I think I'm with Dad on this one. Trust me when I say he's not an enemy."

I thought about that statement after Axel had left. I knew Uncle Kermit wasn't an enemy, so why was I treating him like one? I didn't know, I guessed I was just angry. Angry at Kermit, angry at my dad, angry at my dad's girlfriend, and angry at myself.

I threw myself onto the bed in despair.

"I wish I knew what to do," I whispered to myself. "What should I do?"

I could hear someone talking downstairs. I wasn't bothered at first, but once I heard my name, I got up and put my ear to the door, so I could listen.

"_…__it's just a mess. I wish…I wish it could be as simple as Robin thought it could be._"

"_But it can't, so accept that fact and sort out the problem._"

"_That's the thing, I don't know if I can. It's a mess._"

"_You've already said that._"

"_I know._"

It was Uncle Kermit! Talking about me behind my back! It was clear I'd caused a stir, but could it be enough of a stir to get me to Britain?

"_I'm starting to wish Robin didn't even have a dad._"

"_Why?_"

"_Well, because Michael's caused this whole problem, and I hate him for it._"

"_But, Kermit, you can't just pretend he never existed._"

"_I wish he hadn't._"

That was too much. I threw open the door.

"Do you mind? That's my dad you're talking about!" I snapped. "And no matter how much you detest him, he's still my dad, and you're not."

Kermit flinched as if I'd hit him. I shoved past him and stormed out the door.

I had to get away.


	4. Partner In Crime

I knew where to go. I knew the route off by heart; I had been there enough times. Once I was there, I knocked on the door (the bell was broken) and waited.

There was a yell, someone screamed. Then I heard someone else call someone's name. There was a thump, and the door was opened.

The mad-house was owned by my best friend, Craig. The place was constantly so noisy because Craig had three younger brothers and sisters.

"Robin!" Craig said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Family problems," I said with a sigh. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Craig stepped to one side and let me inside. "It's a bit hectic as usual, but you're always welcome."

I couldn't help but grin, as I saw the Confibula family playing out their usual routine. **(LOL, stupid name I know, but it's Latin for frog, so I couldn't resist!)**

Duncan, the youngest, was chasing Molly, the second youngest, around the living room and they were both yelling their heads off. Francis, the middle child, was trying to read his book in a corner, but his younger siblings were clearly disturbing him. And I could hear the deafening sound of Louisa, playing music at top volume in her room.

Craig was the second oldest, we'd been friends since we met in the frog scouts when we were little. He was a great guy, optimistic, cheery and really funny.

"So, what's up?" Craig asked. "Wait a minute…it's your birthday, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Some birthday this is turning out to be," I sighed.

Craig looked sympathetic. "I thought you and your uncle never fought," he said.

"You thought wrong," I retorted. "Here's what happened. I don't know why, I guess because my eighteenth birthday is like a landmark, but I've started thinking about my Dad again."

"The one in Britain?"

"No, the one in Mozambique," I declared sarcastically. "Yes the one in Britain! What other dad do I have?"

Craig held his hands up in surrender. "OK! OK!" he said. He'd grown used to my fiery temper. "So…what happened?"

"I told Uncle Kermit I wanted to see Dad, just _see_ him, and he won't let me. Completely just forbade it."

"Why?"

"Because he's jealous. He thinks of me as his son, and he hates my dad. He said he wants to pretend that he never existed."

Craig winced sympathetically. "That's tough," he said. I know _I_ couldn't live without _my_ dad…"

It's true. Apart from little Duncan, (who's everybody's favourite) Craig was probably his dad's favourite. When I saw them both together, I used to go green with envy. (Even though I was already green).

"I can't go back tonight," I said. "Can I stay here for the night?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind sharing with Duncan!"

This was a joke, though it wasn't funny.

"Ha, ha," I said bitterly. "Can't we be serious for a minute?"

"Sorry," Craig said biting back a grin. "So…what can we do about the whole dad-uncle-Britain problem? I mean, it's not as if you can just go by yourself-"

Suddenly, I gave a great whoop. "That's it!" I cried

"_What's _it?" Craig asked.

"Craig, I've had an idea," I said. I put a hand on his shoulder. "You're my best mate, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you'd help me with anything, wouldn't you?"

"Anything," Craig confirmed. "But what do you need help with?"

"We're breaking into the Muppet Theatre."

**Dun, dunn, DUNNNNN! Damn, that was exciting. See you soon. xx**


	5. The Plan Of Action

"Robin, are you out of your mind?" Craig shrieked.

"No, Craig, listen. I've got it all planned out," I insisted.

"Are you crazy?!"

I couldn't take it.

"Craig, SHUT UP!"

Finally, Craig was silent.

"You were right earlier, I'm old enough now, I'm an adult. So I'll just go to Britain to see Dad by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Now here's the plan. I don't know whereabouts in Britain my dad lives…"

"Well then you can't-"

"Shush, Uncle Kermit knows, he's got it written on a piece of paper somewhere, I know because my dad left it when he went."

"Do you think your uncle will have kept it this whole time?"

"He must have, I've just got to find it, that's all."

I paused. Now that I had to think of a plan, it was all becoming scarily real.

"Craig, I'm kind of scared," I said. "What if this doesn't work?"

Craig didn't think it would work, I could tell he was against the whole thing. But thankfully he knew the right time to be reassuring.

"Of course it'll work, Robin," he said. "You've got to fight for those you love, right?"

I nodded. "Right," I said. "So, if I'm gonna go half-way across the world, I'm gonna need to decide what I need to do."

"Right, what's the plan of action?"

"OK, we'll sneak into the theatre – it'll have to be at night, it's too busy by day."

"Won't we be heard?"

"If we go through the front way, yes, but I know a perfect route around the back that won't make a sound."

"Tonight?"

"I don't see why not."

"What time?"

"Midnight should be about right."

"Great, then what?"

"Well, we'll search all over for this piece of paper."

"Will you need anything else?"

"Probably, but what?"

"Money."

"Yes, that's integral."

"Does your uncle have a map?"

"Not of Britain, I'll have to buy one when I get there."

Craig suddenly shook his head. "We can't do this! It's stealing! Why can't we _ask_ your uncle for the stuff?"

"Because then he'll know I'm going and try to stop me," I explained.

"You won't even say goodbye?"

"Nope."

"What about your cousins?"

"They're just taking Uncle Kermit's side. I won't let them take me back, I won't!"

"Hey, hey! Robin, cool it!" Craig said. "Just remember, that whatever happens, I'll always be on your side, I'll always help you."

I grinned. "Thanks Craig. Now, if we're going to get up at God's hour, I suggest we get some sleep first."

"Yes captain!"

That made me smile.


	6. The Heist!

"Robin! Robin wake up!"

I heard a frantic whispering in my ear. I got up and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked forgetting to whisper.

"Shh! It's ten to midnight, and we were going to do the heist, remember?"

It all came back to me. The argument, the visit to Craig's house, the plan. I shivered.

"Are you still up for it?" Craig asked.

I nodded. "Just give me a minute."

I gave a huge yawn and stretched.

"OK, let's go.

Fifteen minutes later, we were outside the Muppet Theatre. It felt really weird, just the two of us, in the middle of the night, about to rob my own home…

I sidled around to the back way and eased open the back door, thankfully it didn't creak.

"Let me go first," I whispered. "I'd better check that the coast is clear."

Craig nodded but said nothing.

I poked my head around the door. Silence. Darkness.

"There's no-one about," I whispered. "Come on, go, go, go!"

He hurried through to the kitchen on silent padded feet.

"Where first?" Craig asked.

"OK, I'll hunt around for this piece of paper, and you can get some money out of that cashier," I said pointing to the cashier in the corner.

Craig set to it.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me.

"What that we'll get caught?"

"Well no, I meant nervous about going to Britain."

"I'm flipping terrified."

There was a silence.

"But I've got to do it."

Suddenly, I gave a whoop (well, a quiet one because I didn't want to wake anyone).

"I've found it!" I cried holding up the paper in triumph.

"Brilliant! Now, come on, let's go!" Craig said.

"No, wait!"

Suddenly, I knew that if I was going to leave here and not come back, there was something I needed to get.

"I need to get something."

As I ran up the stairs, I could hear Craig calling me in an urgent whisper.

"Robin, come back! You might get caught!"

I ignored him and ran into my room.

My room was a small dingy affair, but it held a lot of good memories, and I was sad to think that I'd never go there again.

I grabbed the picture I had beside my bed, you know, the one of me and Uncle Kermit. I looked at it for a minute and sighed.

"I wish you weren't so nice," I whispered. "If you were horrible, it would be so easy just to loathe you and run off to my dad without any regrets. Such is not the case."

I took the picture out of its frame, folded it into four, and as I didn't have any pockets, I clasped it tightly in my hand. Then I ran back to Craig.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just…couldn't leave without it."

I showed him the picture.

"I understand," he said. "Now we've really got to go!"

I nodded and we both hurried out of the back door. We were in such a hurry, that we didn't hear the pad of footsteps (or flippers) behind us, following us intently into the night.


	7. No Going Back

"I'll miss ya," Craig said. "You know I will."

"Me too," I said.

"We'll write, right?"

"You bet."

"And phone and e-mail?"

"Course we will."

I was at the airport, ready to escape to my new life in Britain. I was a little heavyhearted saying goodbye to my best friend, but I knew what I had to do.

"Come here, mate," I said hugging Craig tight.

"Robin?" he said. "Will we still be best friends? Even though I'm here and you're there?"

"How old are you? Ten?" I said. "Of course we'll be best mates! No-one else would help me on a heist to break into my own home!"

"I guess not."

"Craig," I said. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you tell Uncle Kermit I said sorry?"

"_No need_," said a voice from behind us. "_You can say it to my face_."

I looked up with a start. "Uncle Kermit!" I cried. "Oh, I-uh, I'm sorry. I should have told you, I know, but it's just, I thought you might stop me, and-"

"Robin!" Uncle Kermit interrupted. "I'm not going to stop you doing anything."

"What?"

"I've given it some thought and I've realised, that I have been kind of selfish, and stupid. It's your life and it's your dad, you can see him if you want to."

"I wasn't just planning on seeing him," I said.

"What?"

"I meant what I said the other day. I want to live with my Dad. Is…that OK?"

Uncle Kermit thought for a second, then he nodded.

"I didn't think you'd draw the line at visiting," he said. "You're extreme, just like your Dad. Alright, I'll let you go and live in Britain. But I think you'll need this."

He produced an old-looking piece of paper with my Dad's address on it.

"Wha-?" I looked down at the paper in my hands.

"That's a fake," Kermit said. "I put that there when you were younger so that you wouldn't so anything drastic. You've done something drastic now, but I think you're ready for it. I'll miss you though, buddy."

He pressed the paper into my hand.

"I'll miss you too," I said.

We hugged tight, but behind me I could hear a voice shouting, and I knew I had to go.

"Kermit," I said. "I have to go, but before I do, I just wanted to say thanks for looking after me all these years."

"It was a pleasure," he said.

I turned and ran towards the plane, but when I got there, I looked back and waved.

"Goodbye, Unc!" I called. "I love you!"

I couldn't stop the tears as I flopped down in my seat when I was finally on the plane. I hadn't realised what a huge, life-changing decision I had made.

The woman sitting next to me on the plane looked alarmed. She asked me if I was OK.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just realised…you never know what you've got until it's gone."

I peered out of the window and saw Uncle Kermit and Craig. Craig was saying something but I couldn't hear what, probably telling Kermit all about our little adventure. I grinned, it wasn't quite over yet. For me at least.

Thinking about Kermit and the other Muppets made me feel guilty. I tried thinking about my dad instead. His image was scarily hazy. I tried hard to picture him inventing something, laughing maniacally as he blew up the apartment, the time he tried to cook dinner and ended up setting fire to the kitchen.

I couldn't see anything. My mind went blank, and all I could see were the tears in his eyes as he kissed me and gave me away. I sighed, _Well _I thought _I'll be reminded of his antics soon enough_.

Then there was Ivy…

Oh God, what was I doing?! I couldn't run back to Dad, not if Ivy was there. She was the reason I left in the first place (well, partly). I peered out of the window in the hope that I could hop off the plane, but we were well into the air by now and I could hardly see the ground.

I sighed, had I made a big mistake? I'd never been able to stand my dad's awful girlfriend; that was mostly why I hung around the Muppet Theatre so much. At least Uncle Kermit didn't have a girlfriend…

Oh wait! I sat up straight as I realised that I was wrong, Uncle Kermit _did_ have a girlfriend, Miss Piggy.

Ah Miss Piggy, I never did like her as a kid. As pushy girlfriends go, she was probably the second pushiest (first of course being Ivy). She was pretty I suppose, but the thing that bugged me was that she was _soo_ annoying! Always dramatic, always whiney and _always_ begging Uncle Kermit to give her affection that he quite clearly did not want to give.

I didn't like her, but she was better than Ivy, so as I lived at the Theatre, I grew to get used to her. I still didn't call her 'Aunt', much to her dismay for I was a very by-the-book person. If you don't marry my Uncle, you're not my Aunt; I don't care how long you've been boyfriend and girlfriend. Though of course I called her 'Aunt' once, in the Veterinarian's Hospital sketch so that she didn't break my arm.

I thought to myself, if I could get used to Miss Piggy, maybe I could grow to put up with Ivy. It would be hard, but worth it to see my dad…wouldn't it?

Another thought daunted in my mind. What if Dad didn't want to see me? I had sort of taken it for granted that Dad would welcome me with open arms. But what if he didn't? What if he didn't want me as a son anymore? What then? Or what if he didn't recognise me? That would be even worse.

I closed my eyes and prayed it would go well.


	8. Changes, Big and Small

**Morning all, can we take a minute to appreciate my AMAZING MUPPET PYJAMAS that my Mum just bought me!**

Words could not explain how I felt as I knocked on the door to my Dad's house. I was terrified and excited, eager and afraid, all rolled into one.

I wasn't sure it was the right house. It had the right address; I'd checked and double checked (and vey nearly triple checked until I realised that it would be easier just to knock on the door).

I took a deep breath and knocked briskly on the door before I could stop myself. There was a pause; no noise came from the other side. I wondered if I should knock again when the door suddenly the door flew open and there stood a smartly dressed frog in a crisp white shirt looking at me expectantly.

It wasn't him.

It had to be him.

It couldn't have been him.

It was him.

"Hello?" he said.

He looked a bit surprised to see me, and yet his face was blank.

Oh God, he didn't recognise me! My worst nightmare had come true. I was almost as tall as him, and yet I felt myself shrinking, I felt useless.

Still, I'd come all this way, I couldn't give up now.

"Hi…Dad."

He stared at me.

"Robin?" he said. "Is it really you?"

My face crumpled. "You do remember me!"

"Of course I do, son!"

Son.

That was who I was, his son. He was my Dad. And now I was home, at last.

We hugged tight, I felt like I was shrinking again, but this time it was in a good way. I felt like a little boy again.

"I thought you were still in America," Dad said.

"I was," I replied. "But…I thought I'd come and see you."

"Visit your old dad, eh? Well that's just smashing."

I couldn't help grinning. Dad may have been poshed up in a suit; he was still my eccentric, crazy, larger than life inventor dad.

Or was he?

As he invited me into the house (a considerable upgrade from our flat last time I lived with him) I couldn't help but notice there were no mad inventions he was working on, no chemicals in jars labelled '_Danger_' and '_Not juice, do not drink_'. Nothing sciencey at all.

"Dad!" I said. "Where's all your sciencey stuff?"

"Oh, I gave that up a long time ago," he said putting the kettle on and setting out two mugs. "It was Ivy's idea. She said I should focus on something more sensible."

Ivy.

The name still disgusted me, but I refused to let it show. As Dad's girlfriend, I had to at least try to put up with her.

"So, what do you do now?" I asked.

"I'm a doctor."

Seriously? My crazy dad, a doctor?

"Don't you miss inventing?" I asked.

"A bit," he said. "But Ivy and I are married now; I had to quit the inventing for many reasons."

"You're _married_?"

I said the word as if it meant they had painted themselves pink and danced the flamenco.

I didn't know why it hurt so much that Dad and Ivy were married. They had been together for nineteen years; it was the normal thing to do.

I guess I was just angry that he hadn't told me. So I had a stepmum, and I hadn't seen her in twelve years.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I…I'm sorry, Robin," Dad said. "I didn't think you cared. When you refused to write to me, or contact me in any way, I thought you were saying you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"I did for a while," I said. "A…a long while. But, I was just angry, I guess. I've really missed you! When I got it into my head that I wanted to see you, I went all out. I whined at Uncle Kermit to take me, then when he wouldn't, I whined at him to let me go by myself. After I realised that Kermit was completely against the idea, I didn't give up. I got a mate to help me plan a way of sneaking out undetected."

"I see," Dad said. "So Kermit doesn't know you're here?"

I shrugged. "He found out in the end."

"He didn't want you to come here. I suppose he still hates me then."

"Not exactly," I said cautiously.

I remembered the way Uncle Kermit had talked about Dad outside my door the other night. He sure hated Dad, and it seemed that Dad hated him. This made me upset, why couldn't they just get along? Was it because of me?

"So, did Kermit enjoy playing dad then?" Dad said sliding a mug of tea across the table for me to catch.

He took a seat and so did I.

I couldn't stand the way he was talking about Uncle Kermit. He spoke bitterly as if Kermit had snatched me off him, rather than him giving me away.

"I think so," I said. "He looked after me great; he was like a real dad to me."

I was aware that I was reaching dangerous territory, so I quickly changed the subject.

"But he's a _real_ dad now," I said. "A while ago, he had a son, and a daughter. Jasmine and Axel. You're an uncle now, Dad."

Dad sniffed at this news, clearly uninterested.

"I thought Kermit was having trouble with his girlfriend."

I nearly choked on my tea. Trouble with his girlfriend? That was rich coming from the guy who just let his girlfriend control his entire life without batting an eyelid.

"Well, they got back together," I said crisply.

Luckily, the sound of keys in the door saved us both from the awkward moment.

"That'll be Ivy," Dad said jumping up and heading out of the room.

I didn't move. I tensed, my stomach churned, I felt sick with nerves.

Meeting Ivy again for the first time in years was way more nerve-racking than seeing Dad again. I hated Ivy with a burning passion and was pretty sure she felt the same way about me.

Still, I held my temper and vowed to at least try to get on with her.

I didn't come out of the kitchen, but I peered around the door frame and saw Dad greet her and kiss her on the cheek.

I burned. I had never met my real mum, and yet I couldn't help but wonder what she must be thinking as she peered down from Heaven and saw Dad kissing another woman.

Suddenly, Ivy spotted me. She didn't say anything, she just stared. But it was clear what she thought of me.

Dad followed her gaze and saw me.

"Oh, Ivy, you remember Robin, don't you?" he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

I peered up at her. "Hello, Ivy," I said as politely as I could.

She still said nothing.

My step-mum. It was funny to think that after all these years, I had changed so much, and yet she hadn't changed a jot.

**Sorry it was so long, but I thought there was a lot I needed to add. Peace!**


	9. A Wild Rhino

Ivy reacted as if Dad had invited a wild rhino into the kitchen. She was both confused and wary about having me in the house.

"I thought you were in America," she said. "Have you run away?"

"I did at first," I admitted. "I got found out in the end, but Uncle Kermit didn't stop me when he realised just how much I wanted to come here."

"And how much was that?"

Dad looked a bit put out.

"Ivy," he said reproachfully. "Of course Robin was desperate, this is his home!"

Ivy looked unconvinced.

"But Mikey, this isn't simple you know," she said. "There are all sorts of details we need to sort out."

Mikey. Yuck, the pet-name made me sick. However, I was cautious enough to not react.

"Oh," Dad flapped his hands around in a vague, uninterested fashion. "We'll sort that out later."

My Dad, king procrastinator.

I loved him really though, even though he was turning out to be less than what I expected.

But that's more than could be said for Ivy. It wasn't until the next day, when Dad was at work, and Ivy had the day off, that I saw her true colours.

She didn't shout at me, outraged that I was in her house. She didn't made snide comments, or make me feel unwelcome.

But, she didn't make me feel welcome, either.

Ivy hardly spoke to me; apart from the two questions she asked me when she first saw me. Every time she looked at me, she had a puzzled expression, as if she had no idea why I was there.

It made me feel kind of unwanted

Huh, she must have remembered that time when I was six and I called her a prize cow.

And pathetic.

And disgusting.

And I'm just going to stop now before I bash my head against a wall in regret.

But hey, clean slate, fresh start. Whatever.

I just hope that she's not going to force me to do anything like she did with Dad. She can't control me.

On another note, I remembered my promise I made to Craig, and when I had a moment, I dialled his home number and waited.

"Heya, Confibula house."

It was Francis, the shy middle child.

"Hi Francis," I said. "It's Robin. Can I talk to Craig?"

"Sure, hang on."

I seemed to wait a lifetime as Francis hunted through the whole house to find Craig. Eventually, an out-of-breath, yet cheery voice greeted me through the phone.

"Hi Robin!" he said. "Are you in Britain already? How is it?"

"Great!" I said.

"And your dad?"

"Brilliant," I said. "Not…quite what I expected, but…"

"Not what you expected? How?"

"Well…" Even though I knew Dad was at work, I still checked to make sure he hadn't snuck up on me. "He doesn't seem to like Uncle Kermit, like, _at all_."

"Does Kermit like him?"

Again I thought back to hearing outside my door the other day.

"Not much."

"Aw, that sucks," Craig said sympathetically.

"True," I said. "But he's nothing compared to Ivy."

"Ivy? Oh, your dad's girlfriend. Is she still as horrible as she was when you were six?"

"She's worse," I declared. (Which might have been a lie now that I think about it.) "She's not mean or snide or anything, it's just, she looks at me as if she has no idea what I'm doing here. Seriously, it doesn't sound that bad, but from her reaction when she first saw me, anyone'd think that Dad had let a wild rhino into the house."

Craig laughed.

"So…did you tell Uncle Kermit the _whole_ story?" I asked.

"Every last bit," Craig confirmed.

"Was he mad?"

"I think he mostly found it funny."

I breathed out in relief.

"He misses you though, and your cousins are a bit miffed that you didn't say goodbye. But no-one's angry, I promise."

"Do…_you_ miss me?"

"Of course I miss you, you're my best mate! I mean, Louisa, Francis, Molly and Duncan aren't exactly great company."

"True," I said. "I dunno, call me mad, but I think I miss the craziness."

"You're mad alright."

"I mean, it's so quiet here! In America, whether I was in the Muppet Theatre or at your house, it was so loud and full of life. Here it just seems empty."

"I guess, well I can put Duncan on the phone if you like!"

"No fear! I'd appreciate not being deafened!"

There was a silence, I worried that Craig had hung up or got cut off.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice came through the phone.

"Hi Robbie! Mummy got me a unicorn for my birthday; do you want to talk to her?"

I groaned. It was 7-year-old Molly, the second youngest.

"Not now, Molly," I said. "Can you pass me back to Craig please? And tell him he's been naughty."

There's a chuckle, then a distant mutter of '_you've been naughty!_', then the line suddenly went dead.

Whether I'd been cut off, or Craig had hung up on me, I didn't know. But either way, I couldn't help but feel lonely.


	10. A Letter from Home

_Dear Robin,_

_Hiya mate, I thought I'd take a minute to sit down and write to you. I don't want to call you, in case someone hears, and I kinda want to say some private stuff. Also, Scooter's been learning how to hack into people's e-mail accounts, and although we know he means no harm, we're all a bit wary right at the moment!_

_Oh, boy do I have a lot to tell you, so much has happened since you've left! Firstly, Dad's been acting kind of weird. He doesn't cry much, (though on the day you left, we were all crying buckets) but I often see him sitting in your room, all alone. I feel bad telling you this, but I feel like you need to know. Dad's missing you; we all are. I hope I don't make you feel bad though._

_In much better news, after being so bored, I wanted to thump my head against a wall; I've finally finished college, and have my own place. In a tattoo parlour, would you believe?!_

_Yes, we've had another one of those adventures! You see, I found Sam the Eagle's daughter in our attic and tried to take care of her. But of course, it didn't end brilliantly as Sam has now passed away, leaving me to have to reveal his daughter and she was sent away._

_It broke my heart, but there is a good side, my love for her inspired me to finally pursue my love of art, and I became a tattoo artist!_

_I really miss her though, you don't have a girlfriend, do you Robin? I never thought I would, I used to think that girls were way over-rated. But Sapphire is different. (That's her name, by the way.) She's caring, shy, sparky and so beautiful, golden hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. I don't know what to do now she's gone, it doesn't feel like anyone understands._

_No, I take that back, Jasmine kind of understands. She's got this huge crush on this new guy, Ebony. You remember Jinx? The cat who apparently got into a fight with Mum? (Or so we've been told) Well she's back, and she's brought her street-dancing older brother with her. Unfortunately, he didn't think much of Jas, so she's been let down too._

_A lot of drama going on here at the Muppet Theatre, never a dull moment! But I want to know about you. Is it the life you hoped it would be? I know Ivy must be a pain, I remember from your interview that we did of you for homework when I was thirteen, (remember?) but is she bearable? And what about you dad? Is he still blowing things up? I'd love to meet him sometime; he can't be any weirder than these Muppets I've had to put up with my whole life! And I hear you're in a little flat now, how boring! Still, it must be peaceful, no boomerang fish, no crazy drummers. You must be able to sleep so late, I envy you, man!_

_So yeah, aside from what I told you earlier, not much has happened recently. It's quiet at the moment, but how long will the peace last? Fozzie's finally got himself a girlfriend. I know, right! Crazy. Her name's Alex and she's a cheetah. I guess she's kind of pretty, (obviously not a patch on Sapphire), she's got bright red hair and green eyes and Fozzie adores her._

_I wish we could talk. Jasmine doesn't miss you much, remember when we were younger and she used to be afraid of you? I guess it was the age gap, but whatever, we were still pals. I miss you, buddy, Dad won't let me talk about you, because it upsets him too much, that's why he's not writing to you like I am. But I think I understand, you and Dad were kind of like father and son. And so, we're kind of like brothers. That's a weird thought, but considering you spend most of your life here, at the Muppet Theatre, I guess it's kinda true._

_I do sort of wish you'd come back, but I know that it might not be possible. After all, you made such a big scene of leaving. But I know that this is your choice, mate, believe me when I say I know what it feels like to have other people make decisions for you. It sucks. So I'm gonna make it a point not to do that to you. All you need to know is, we love you, we miss you, and whether you decide to come home or stay in Britain, either way is your choice._

_All my love,_

_Axel_

_Xx_

_P.S. Jasmine said hi, and she really hopes that your family situation works out._

Axel's letter made me want to cry. The Muppets missed me! And I missed them.

So why was I still in Britain? Dad loved me a bit, but he didn't need me the way Uncle Kermit did, and Ivy positively hated me.

But could I go back? Would I be wanted? Would Dad let me? _He_ didn't like Kermit one bit, and wasn't understanding enough to let me go back.

Argh! So many thoughts, and I'd only just got here. It'd been a week, and life was boring, but pretty much OK (apart from that lonely feeling I kept getting). That was until yesterday, when Dad brought up the word I really didn't want to hear.

"So Robbie, we're going to have to start about school or collage or whatever."

School, collage, I didn't like the sound of either of them.

"I've left school," I said. "Kinda recently."

"Really? How old are you?"

I stared at him. "You don't know how old I am?"

Dad looked sheepish, I felt bad.

"I'm eighteen," I said. "Uncle Kermit always wanted me to grow up and become a Muppet; he thinks I'm a really good actor."

"Well that's not much use here, is it?" Ivy said curtly.

I glared at her silently.

"I think Ivy's right, son," Dad said. "You don't want to waste your time on silly acting!"

Yes I did! Ever since I was six and had played the part of Tiny Tim in _The Muppets' Christmas Carol_, I'd felt like acting was in my blood. I wanted to be just like Uncle Kermit, although Dad had other ideas.

"It's not silly!" I fumed. "Being an actor's all I've ever wanted!"

"Well maybe you'd better look for a more…reliable career."

"If you wanted to be a Muppet so much, you should have thought of that before you came here," Ivy smirked.

"I came here to be with you, Dad. If you don't want me, I can easily just jump on a plane and fly back to the Theatre where they'll actually take me seriously."

"Robin, please," Dad said. "Can't we just work out a compromise?"

Drama was my immediate first choice when it came to collage options; however Dad insisted I took science as well. My options ended up being very mixed up, but I was glad that Dad had finally given in.

I didn't mention any of this in my letter to Axel. The truth hurt, and I didn't like talking about it, because I so hoped it would be perfect. It felt like a let down.

Instead, I gingerly edged around the subject (apart from Ivy, I went all out on my description of her), and instead took great interest in Axel's tattooing.


	11. Good Luck Mate!

_Dear Axel,_

_Thanks for your letter mate, good to know you haven't forgotten me! I think if you met Dad, you'd be kind of disappointed, he doesn't blow stuff up anymore._

_Yeah, things are kind of different. You see, I guess it started when Dad and Ivy got married (I was outraged to discover this news, but tried to keep my temper), she's been telling him what to do ever since (!). It started with him quitting his inventing and becoming a doctor._

_For the record, Ivy's still a pain; you can see she doesn't want me here. (Tough, I'm here to stay, so get used to it!) But I'm trying to make the best of the situation._

_Dad, however, is a different case. He loved me alright, but he doesn't really seem to care…about anything. He's a bit of a klutz, random, crazy. And he shunned my acting! You know more than anyone that no-one comes between me and my acting!_

_I'd love it more than anything to come __home__ back to the Theatre, but I can't, at least not yet. I hope you understand._

_I miss you! I like the idea of us being brothers, guess we're brothers-from-another-mother. Though of course I don't know who my mum was. Is it mad to miss someone you've never met? It's just, Dad's not really acting like a dad and Ivy loathes me, so I've started thinking about my other parent. Too bad there's not much to think about._

_There I go acting all soppy again! When Dad first left when I was six, I used to beg for sympathy from everyone. The fact that I was so over-dramatic was probably why I was such a good actor. I should learn to man up. The only other thing is…when I was younger, the thing I wanted most in the whole world, was to see my dad again, but now that I live with him, I'm still not over-the-moon. Am I being selfish?_

_On a completely different note, I love the idea of you being a tattooist. I remember when you used to draw as a kid, pigs and frogs were a challenge, but you took it in your stride. I haven't seen your drawings in a while; I'd love to see one of your tattoo designs._

_Give Uncle Kermit my love, tell him I miss him and I totally understand if he doesn't want to write to me just yet.(After all, I didn't write to my dad in the whole twelve years after he left)._

_Bye for now, cuz._

_Robin_

_xx_

_P.S. I'm sorry to hear about Sapphire, she sounded amazing. I don't have a girlfriend since I've got enough drama as it is with my family situation, I don't have time for romance!_

I didn't expect Axel to reply to the tattoo thing, but a few days after, I received an envelope, and inside, were several tattoo designs.

They were all for the various Muppets! A sapphire for Sapphire, with the words _'Gem of my Life'_, Jasmine's was two snakes intertwined and it said: _'A Bond Like No Other'_

I flicked through Kermit's and Miss Piggy's and even Gonzo and Fozzie's. But right at the end, was a bright green four-leaf clover with a robin inside. _'Good Luck Mate!'_ The words read.

On the back it said, _Robin, I thought you might like this. Good luck out there, pal._

I needed it, I needed all the luck I could get.

**Is that long enough for a chapter? What do you mean no? I can't think of anything else to put!**


	12. Shady Memories

**Seeing as I've got major writer's block again, I'm going to do what I do best. No, not procrastinate, self referential stuff!**

_Dear Robin,_

_I don't know what to do. No-one understands. I'm going crazy, I can't eat, sleep. I can't even think._

_Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? I know that all that miserable stuff is hardly what you need now that you've started your wonderful new life in Britain. But I'll explain, maybe then you'll understand why your happy-go-lucky cousin is feeling so awful._

_Well, I'm sure you are aware of Constantine, the evil frog who replaced Dad a few years ago. Well, a couple of weeks ago, I met his son!_

_Yeah, you wouldn't expect him to have a son, would you? Well Topaz was his name, and the poor guy was living on the streets. No parents, no home, no money, no nothing. Until I turned up._

_I know the Ebony thing didn't exactly work out, but this time, I was sure it would be just great. Topaz was amazing!_

_But his Dad wasn't. And the only thing between Topaz and me was society._

_Dad blew his top at the very _idea_ of me being friends with Constantine's son, and Axel was even worse. Still, you know how fierce I am; I don't let anything stand in my way!_

_I kept being friends with Topaz, and although we argued a little, we got on famously. Until, Constantine bust out of the Gulag and Dad and Axel set out to chuck him straight back._

_Before I knew it, Dad, Axel, Constantine, Topaz and I were all in the same room, and needless to say, it didn't end well._

_I don't want to go into details, I'll probably start crying, but I will say that, Constantine tried to shoot me, but Topaz saved my life, taking his own._

_And I don't know what to do! I loved Topaz, and now he's gone._

_I know you probably won't know what it's like, how old were you when your mum died? But I just wanted to get that out._

_I hope you are well_

_From your still-trying-to-be-cheerful cousin_

_Jasmine_

_xxxxx_

I did so know how it felt. I knew exactly where she was coming from. My mum died on the same day I was born, so I don't remember her (well, not much anyway). But I still miss her; I miss the idea of having a mum. Someone who understands you, loves you, stands by you and helps you if you need it.

Especially as Dad is…Dad. I've always fantasised about having the perfect mum.

But that was all it was, fantasising. Dad hasn't told me a word about my mum. I've tried asking, but it hasn't got me anywhere.

I've got a couple of shady memories of my mum before she died, firm, yet gentle arms around me, holding me tight. A voice in the background, saying over and over that she loves me. I'm her robin, beautiful and unique.

But the only thing I remember after that is I'm a few days old, and I'm crying, bawling my head off. There's another voice, but it's not my mum's. It's Dad. He says that he's so sorry and that he's awful and could never be a proper dad. I hate to admit that he's right.


	13. Digging Up Past Secrets

_Dear Uncle Kermit,_

_What was my mum like?_

_Love_

_Robin_

_xxx_

_P.S. The more info, the better._

What? It was to the point. I saw no need in sweetening it, or digressing horribly.

The reply I got was almost exactly what I expected, though.

_Dear Robin,_

_Oooooh._

_I really don't think that it's my job to tell you that. I'm not being mean or anything, but I think that if I start telling you all there is to know about your mother, your Dad would get pretty mad at me._

_You'd better talk to him about it._

_Hope everything's going well, the Muppets are fine, but we miss you! Sorry I haven't been in contact more, but I hear that Jasmine and Axel have been writing to you._

_All my love_

_Uncle Kermit_

_xx_

I sighed. I knew he'd never spill; it was time to face the music and corner Dad.

"Dad," I said. "What was my mum like?"

Ivy was out, so we were alone in the house. It was the perfect opportunity.

"What?" he replied, looking a little shocked.

"You know, my mum. You've never told me anything about her before."

"I've never told anyone," he said.

I clasped his hand in mine. "_Please_, Dad." I begged using puppy-eyes to get my own way.

He sighed. "Oh, alright."

_"It was in school, we met," _he began._ "I was in the science lab, concocting one of my many experiments, when another frog walked in. She was the new girl, so innocent and…"_

"Pretty?" I asked.

_"A vision of beauty," _he replied._ "In fact, I was so distracted by her; I accidently added hydrogen peroxide to the sulphuric acid!_

_'Uh-oh,' I said. 'Get down! GET DOWN!'_

_Before the girl had time to ask what was going on, I seized her wrist and pulled her under the table just before the concoction exploded._

_'Are you OK?' I asked her._

_She nodded. 'I'm fine.'_

_'Hey, I'm Michael,' I said. 'The lads call me Mad Mike. What's your name?'_

_'Rosa,' she said._

"Rosa," I whispered. "My mum?"

Dad nodded. "_I'll never forget that day, when we first met. She insisted to the whole school that I had saved her life by pulling her under that table. I don't know about her life, but I saved her from casualty, I guess._"

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"_Well, we grew up and got to know each other. Soon we were boyfriend and girlfriend."_

"Did you get married?" I asked.

_"Of course we did. And soon, I discovered that Rosa was going to have a baby."_

"Me?"

Dad nodded. "_Yep. My little Robbie." _He pulled me in for a hug; I fitted snugly under his chin.

_"But I guess, in the excitement of being a father, I didn't notice how feeble Rosa was getting. She was always a tiny thing, but you were born prematurely and…"_

He broke off, not able to finish his sentence. He didn't need to, I knew what happened next.

I didn't realise he was crying, until one of his tears dripped on my head.

"Don't cry, Dad," I said.

He said nothing.

To be honest,_ I_ wanted to cry. My mum died before I even knew her, it wasn't fair.

"What sort of father am I?" Dad said eventually. "I couldn't look after you after Rosa died; I nearly went mad with grief. I relied heavily on the only person in the family who somehow managed to keep his cool."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My big brother."

"Uncle Kermit!"

Dad nodded. "No wonder you two got on so well." He sniffed. "I'm a useless dad, no wonder you didn't come with me to Britain when you were six."

"That wasn't because of you," I said, lying partly. "It was because of Ivy."

"Ivy," he said. I knew that he was comparing her to my mum in his mind.


	14. Second Best

"Dad," I said. "Why did you marry Ivy?"

"I love her," he said simply.

"As much as my mum?"

He said nothing.

"Please tell me, Dad," I begged.

"I did love Ivy," he said. "I still do. But not as much as I loved Rosa."

"Why'd you marry her then?" I asked, puzzled.

"I guess…I was lonely."

"Lonely?"

"It'd been six years since Rosa died, and you were so wrapped up in that theatre life, that I felt like I was losing you too. I felt all alone, until, she turned up. She took my breath away."

"I guess she was kinda pretty," I said begrudgingly.

"Pretty? She was beautiful."

I rolled my eyes.

"Robbie? I'm sorry, I know you don't like her much."

"Understatement of the year."

He said nothing for a while.

"Dad," I said. "Why did you let Ivy control your life?"

"What? She didn't-"

"She _did_! If it weren't for her, you never would have come to Britain in the first place. _And_, it was her fault that you gave up inventing."

"I know," he said. "I was blind, and stupid, right? I guess I just wanted to do what she said, make her happy."

"And you didn't care about me?"

"Robbie-"

I sighed. "Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to have a go at you. I get it, you love her and stuff, I just you understand when I say that I think she's a cow!"

There was a slam as the front door shut, and Dad and I whipped round.

Ivy came into the kitchen, silent and not looking best pleased.

Had she heard? I couldn't tell.

But while Dad was greeting her, I sloped off, silently.

**Sorry it's kinda short, but this and the last chapter were meant to be one, but I split it so it wasn't too long.**


	15. Wide Brown Eyes

So I knew the truth. But somehow it wasn't enough. I wanted to know more. Did my mum ever see me, or did she die first? What did she die of? And if she died before she saw me, does that mean that my 'memory' of her was made up? I couldn't help be sad at that; it was like I'd lost the only thing I had of her.

But no matter how much I wanted to know, there was no way I was going to get it. Dad was in 'distant-mode' again. This was a term I used when he wasn't up to talking about stuff.

~::~

I was sat in the garden. I often sat in the garden when I was deep in thought, or needed to plan something, because it felt like it was out of the house, but it wasn't too far away, so I didn't need to tell anyone where I was going.

The garden was a mess. Dad wasn't much of a gardener, and I couldn't imagine Ivy behind a lawnmower. The weeds ran riot, especially the ivy (how appropriate), which gave it a kind of wilderness/jungle feel. There was a tall, red, brick wall at the end of the garden, which I was sat on, head in hand, thinking about my mum, and how to wriggle more info about her out of my dad.

Suddenly, I saw a face. In next-door's house, through a window, two wide, brown eyes were watching me closely.

"Hey!" I called. "I didn't know we had neighbours!"

It was a girl. She didn't reply. On closer inspection, I saw that she was a white horse, with a long mane and tail, and fearful eyes.

"Hey, won't you talk to me? I'm awful nice. My name's Robin, I just moved in next-door."

She still said nothing.

"Don't bother with her," a voice from behind me said. "That's Ola; she doesn't speak, like, ever."

Next-door on the other side, leaning over the fence was a peacock. He was bright blue and had magnificent feathers; however, he had a pretty funny voice, which I had to fight to take seriously.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You're obviously not very observant, then," the peacock said. "I'm Jordan; I'm in your Science class at college. I know who _you_ are, though; you're Robin, the new guy from America. Boy, you're quite a hit with the ladies, aren't you?"

I made an uninterested noise.

I was aware that because of my accent, many of the girls in college found me attractive. But with family problems, and college responsibilities, I just didn't have time for romance.

Jordan seemed jealous of my knack.

"Not interested in girls, huh?" he said. "Funny, you seemed pretty keen on Ola."

"It wasn't like that!" I declared immediately. "I just wanted to know her story, why doesn't she talk?"

Jordan shrugged. "Beats me."

He still wouldn't let go of the subject of girls. He just didn't understand how I could have a pick of any girl, and I chose no-one.

"Look, I don't date. I've got college to focus on, plus, I've got enough family drama, I don't need romance in my life too!"

"Yeah, I saw your mum the other day. She's…kind of a jerk."

"You mean Ivy? She's not my mum, she's my _step_-mum, and yes, she is a jerk. My Dad's OK, I guess, but he's not really like a dad should be. So what about you?"

"Me? Oh, not much. I live with my three older brothers, who always tease me. You got any siblings?"

I shook my head. "Nah."

"Robin, you know you said you had a step-mum, what happened to your…real mum? Did you live with her in America, and you've come here to see your dad for, like, a holiday, or something?"

I cleared my throat. "Er, not exactly. After my Dad left, I always used to live with my uncle."

"So…is your mum…dead?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Jordan looked shifty. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I never knew her. I'm just annoyed that my Dad's so…distant, that he won't tell my _anything_ about her."

"Oh."

We didn't talk for a while, there was an awkward silence. Thankfully, I was saved from the moment by Dad, calling me inside.

"I've gotta go," I said. "See you around, Jordan."

"Bye, Robin!"

I walked up towards the house, but before I stepped inside, I glanced back, not at Jordan, but at the other house.

And Ola stared right back at me.


	16. I Don't Belong Here

I never expected what happened next.

I was in the library when it happened. I was pretending to be studying, when really I was putting in Master Plan into action. I 'studied' in the library most days with my mate Ralph. He wasn't quite as awesome as Craig, but he was kinda funny, if a bit dorky.

Just when the library was _super_ quiet, suddenly, my phone went off. Miss Fisher (the teacher in charge of the library) glared at me, and I whispered a frantic apology and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Robbie!" Dad's voice boomed out of the phone into the quiet library.

"Shh!" I said. "Dad, I'm in the library!"

"Sorry, Rob, but boy have I got some news for you! You won't believe it!"

"What?"

"No, come home first. I want to say it to your face."

"Like, a surprise?" I said doubtfully. I wasn't sure I liked surprises. "It's a good surprise, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Come home soon! I can't wait to tell you!"

So I had to abandon my work. I told Ralph that something had come up, and packed up my stuff and left.

~::~

As I put my key in the lock, suddenly, the door flew open to reveal Dad looking excited, and a little impatient.

"So what's this big news then?" I asked.

"Well…you see…Ivy and I…we…"

"Oh, just tell him already!" snapped a voice from the kitchen.

"Ivy's going to have a baby," Dad blurted suddenly.

My mouth

Dropped

Open.

"What? You're…you're kidding. A baby? No…no way."

"Isn't it brilliant?" Dad said.

It was many, many things. But brilliant was not one of them.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister, ooh! It's just so exciting!"

"_Half_-brother or sister," I said. "It's not going to be my real sibling; in fact, it's not going to be anything to do with me at all."

And with that, I turned on my heel and stormed up to my room.

~::~

A baby.

A little half-brother or sister.

I couldn't believe it.

_I_ was Dad's son, why did he want another child? Especially with Ivy – yuck, yuck.

I should've known it was coming; they'd been together for _ages_.

And yet, it was still a shock.

As soon as I'd slammed my bedroom door, I punched a wall really hard with my fist. Immediately, I regretted it.

"Ow!" I cried. "Ow, ow, damn it!"

I heard footsteps racing up the stairs.

"Robin? Are you OK?"

It was Dad.

"Go away," I said.

"Robin please, I-"

"Go AWAY! I don't want to talk to you right now. Probably ever, if I can help it."

Dad spent about ten minutes trying to reason with me, but unfortunately for him, I have a bolt on the inside of my door, which came in very handy. My conversation consisted almost entirely of the words 'Go away', and _eventually_, he did.

I thought fast, whipped out my phone, and fired off a message.

_Do you miss me?_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_What's this about? Robin, has your Dad said anything?_

_Answer the question_ I insisted.

_Yes, of course I miss you, but why?_

It took a lot to pluck up the courage, and type my next message.

_I want to come back to America, to the theatre._

_Why?_ Was the instant reply. _I thought you were happy with your dad._

I thought for a while, was I happy?

_I just don't belong here_


	17. Deliberately Isolated

So you want to know what I did? I locked myself in my room.

And didn't come out.

For three days.

Some my call me sulky, but I prefer the term 'Deliberately Isolated'. There was no way I was letting Dad win me around. When I was six, I'd pretty much given up on him as a father, and now I was giving him a second chance, he was throwing it away by having another kid.

Another kid!

With Ivy!

I still couldn't get over it.

~::~

Dad and Ivy steered clear. I can't say I blamed Ivy; it was no different to before, except that I didn't have to put up with her piercing eyes always glaring at me. But with Dad, I expected more. He loved me, didn't he? He should at least try to show it!

But when he did try to show it, of course my stubbornness drove him away.

Again.

~::~

"Robin? I know you're in there, please talk to me."

I said nothing.

Dad was at my door. It had been days, and he had had enough.

"You're still mad at me, huh."

Still silence.

"I…uh…I just came back from the hospital, and I've just come to tell you…the baby's a girl."

Pause.

"I don't care," I said.

"Not even a little bit? She _is_ your sister."

"_Half_-sister."

"Half or whole, she's still family. Don't you love her?"

Silence.

"Look, I thought you could give her a name?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Robin. Please? How about…a name similar to yours? You could name her after a bird too?"

"Magpie, because she's bad luck."

"Robin, that's a bit-"

"Crow, because her mother's a witch."

"Robin, I'm warning you-"

"Vulture, because-"

"Robin! She's your baby sister for God's sake! Why do you hate her so much?"

Pause.

"You know why," I said, ominously.

Dad sighed. "Look, you know you're still my son, right? And I still love you, even though I'm having another child."

"Prove it."

"How can I? You've locked yourself in your room, Robin, please let me in."

Silence.

"Please?"

I still said nothing, but I got up, and silently slid the bolt on my door undone. The door creaked as it opened, and I finally saw Dad's face. He looked so hopeful, my face was set in a permanent scowl, but that didn't put Dad off. He sat down next to me on the bed, and pulled me onto his lap.

"My little boy," he said. "You still have a soft spot for your old Dad, don't you?"

I couldn't lie.

"Of course I do, Dad," I said. "It's just…Ivy…and this new kid."

"I know, Robbie, I know."

"Dad?" I said. "How…did you react when you found out about the baby?"

"Well, I was delighted, of course. I'm going to have a little daughter, I'm getting a second chance."

A second chance?

I wondered what he meant by that.

So, when I was born, he messed up? That makes sense. The death of my mum must have made it…not exactly normal.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pang of envy. This kid was going to have a mum, a dad, and an older half-brother. She was going to have no problems whatsoever in life.

Why couldn't she have been me?

Did Dad mess up?

Or did I?

Either way, I knew we were never going to agree on our opinions about the baby.


	18. Raven

"Robbie?" Dad's voice from behind the door sounded quiet and gentle. "There's someone here I'd like you to meet."

I frowned. I could've sworn he'd used the exact same phrase when introducing me to Ivy for the first time when I was six.

I knew what it was all about.

It had been a few months since the last time Dad had tried to coax me out of my room (to no prevail), and last night I'd heard some funny noises; _Ivy_ making funny noises. Dad had said that he was taking Ivy to the hospital, and now they were back.

~::~

I opened the door, took a deep breath, and followed Dad out of my room. Neither of us spoke, and all the while I was thinking, as soon as I walked down those steps, I wouldn't be an only child anymore. I would be the older half-brother to Ivy's daughter.

Dad reached the door to the living room, but instead of going in, he pushed the door open, and gestured for me to go in.

I found my heart was racing. Why was I so nervous? Well, this baby would change everything.

Inside the room, I saw Ivy, looking happier than I'd ever seen her before, sitting on a chair, with a teeny, tiny little baby in her arms.

_And suddenly, I was filled with such love for this little sister of mine that I instantly forgave Dad and Ivy, and we all lived happily ever after._

That's what you wanted to hear, right?

Well, sorry to disappoint.

In truth, I wasn't angry; I could see that now wasn't the best time to start (another) row. And yet, I still couldn't see what this baby had to do with me. I think Dad secretly loved her more than me.

"What's her name?" I asked, because I felt like I should say something.

"Raven," Ivy said.

I couldn't resist a grin at that. So Dad really did give her a bird name, like mine! Raven was an odd name, but it suited her. She was no ordinary baby.

"Do you want to hold her, Robbie?" Dad asked.

I looked uncertain. "Are…you sure?"

To be honest, I was half worried I'd drop her.

"Of course."

Dad took Raven from Ivy (though Ivy looked less than pleased) and gently placed her in my arms.

As I tried not to freak out, I somehow managed to support her weight by cupping her head in my hand. She was kind of heavy, despite being such a tiny little thing.

And do you know the first thing she did? She gazed at me with her big eyes, and then reached out and clasped my finger in her whole hand.

She was so _sweet_! My little sister. And she liked me, I'm sure of it.

No! No, I couldn't be emotionally attached to her, she's _Ivy's _kid, the result of everything that went wrong in my family. And she's not even my whole sister, just a half.

But she's just a baby, she didn't mean for any of this to happen.

_That's doesn't change the fact that it's her fault._

Yes it does.

_No it doesn't!_

I hated it. Having so many clashing inner feelings. I wanted to love her, I wanted to hate her, I didn't know what I wanted.

I handed Raven back to Dad.

"I…just remembered…I have…things to do…"

And before I could be questioned, I ran out of the room.

~::~

The pile of crumpled up paper in the corner was growing so large, that it might soon turn into a crumpled-paper-monster-thing.

I sighed irritably, hitting my head against the palm of my hand.

I figured that it was my duty to let Uncle Kermit and the other Muppets know about Raven, seeing as I knew Dad would never get around it.

But the right words just wouldn't come to me! I tried a million different things, but they all sounded wrong because of my opposing or lack of opinions on the matter.

In the end, I just decided to go for broke, and write the flat out truth, with no detail or excess.

_Dear Uncle Kermit, Axel, Jasmine and the other Muppets,_

_I have a little half-sister._

_Robin_

_xx_

The reply was almost instantaneous. A day or two later, I received an envelope containing three letters.

The first one made me laugh.

_Dear Robin,_

_A sister, seriously? Oh. My. God! That's AMAZING!_

_What's her name? How old is she? Is she cute? Can she walk/talk yet? Does she love her big brother?_

_Give me DETAILS, cuz! This is AWESOME!_

_Loads of love,_

_Jasmine_

_xxxxx_

Trust her to get straight to the point and plague me with answers.

The second one made me homesick.

_Dear Robin,_

_Wow, man, that's awesome, really fab. Looks like you're gonna learn what it's like to be a big brother._

_There's just one thing you've gotta know. Yes, she'll be irritating, annoying, aggravating, whiney, dependant, over-dramatic, snitchy, troublesome and all around hard work, but you love her anyway._

_Good luck buddy,_

_Axel_

_xx_

Damnit, that guy became more like his Dad every day.

And the last one made me think.

_Dear Robin,_

_Well, well. A sister! Hat's great. Tell Michael and Ivy I said congratulations, that's some big news! The Muppets are really excited, just think; maybe when she's older, she'll come to visit the Theatre! Another Muppet!_

_But listen, Robin, I know what you're thinking. This girl, she's Ivy's child, right? So she's not your proper sister. Knowing you, you probably want to deny the fact that she has anything to do with you. But just listen, Robin, I want you to think about your Mum._

_I met Rosa a couple of times, and she was a sweet, kind, gentle soul. She wouldn't want her only son to be so hateful to his family, would she? So please, be nice to your sister, for your Mum's sake._

_Love you,_

_Uncle Kermit._

_xxx_

Way to guilt trip a guy.

But I had to admit, he had a point. I didn't want to let my mum down. And this kid was still related to me through Dad.

But there was one fatal flaw in Uncle Kermit's point.

Raven wasn't my Mum's kid.

Would Mum care how I acted towards a kid that wasn't hers?

Some may say yes, but others may say no.

I don't know, because I never met her.

But moving away from Raven, there was one thing that all three letters had in common, and one thing that was way too obvious to miss.

I wanted to go home, to the Muppet Theatre.


	19. No Place Like Home

Eventually, I couldn't wait any longer, and asked if I could talk to Dad in private.

"What's up, Robbie?" Dad asked, all smiles, so that I felt even worse when I had to crush his mood with one sentence.

"I…uh…I've been thinking, and…I…I want to go back to America."

Dad's face fell a mile. "Why?"

"Because…I…I…I guess I just feel like I don't belong here."

"Is this about Raven?" Dad asked. "Because Robin, you know that-"

The last thing I wanted right now, was to hear one of his speeches about how I 'was still his son' and that 'he still loved me, despite having another child' bla, bla, bla.

"Dad, you're not going to make this difficult for me, are you?" I said. "I've made up my mind; please don't stand in my way."

Dad said nothing.

He just flopped into a chair, silently, and pulled me onto his lap.

"I knew this would happen eventually."

I said nothing. I just let Dad wrap his arms around me, and rock me side to side. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"You're just like your mum," he said after a while. "You know that?"

I shrugged.

"She was kind and forgiving, but she never let anyone tell her what to do." He gave a little laugh. "You're just the same, you always have been. If you want to do something, you'll go out and do it, and you won't let anyone stop you. I've always admired that in you."

I smiled. It's true, some may call me determined, others may call me stubborn and sulky, but I'm very set in my ways. Not like Dad, who can change his mind like changing the channel on the TV.

"Son, if you really want to go back to America, then I won't stop you."

Tears prick my eyes, but I'm grinning all over my face. This had gone better than I'd anticipated.

"But Robin? Promise me…promise you won't forget you old Dad?"

"I promise," I said without hesitation. "I love you, Dad."

~::~

I sat on my window ledge, staring out of the window, thinking about home.

But there was one problem; I wasn't sure where 'home' was. Did I really want to leave Dad? After I'd gone to so much effort to get on a plane and see him?

But this place didn't feel like home, it was lonely and unwelcoming. I wanted to be back in the Theatre, with my friends, where I was an actor, and part of something important.

Here I was nobody.

I'd miss Dad, though, he may be pretty useless at anything Dad-like, but he was my _Dad_, and I loved him all the same.

I wasn't going to change my mind, though, there was no going back.

There was a little knock at the door, and Raven poked her head around the door.

"Robbie?"

I gave a little smile and held my arms out to her. "Hi, sis."

"Robbie!" She ran towards me, and bounded onto my lap, a big grin on her face at seeing her big half-brother.

Raven was now four. I thought she'd be whiney and mischievous like Ivy, but soon I realised that she kind of took after Dad, being smart, creative and excitable. I have no idea why I hated her; it wasn't her fault that she was the result of Dad and Ivy. Usually I'm pretty stubborn, but by the time Raven was one and a half, I already loved her to bits.

Blood's thicker than water.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Daddy's crying."

"I know."

This didn't surprise me.

As you know, Dad wasn't great with emotions, and being such a usually happy guy, he would always hide himself away when he cried. In my life, I had only ever seen him cry once.

_And that was the time he gave me away…_

"Why is Daddy crying?" Raven persisted.

"Because…Well, because…" I sighed. "Raven, I've got to tell you something."

She looked confused, but said nothing.

"I'm…I'm…I'm leaving. I've got to go."

"Leaving?" Raven echoed.

I nodded.

"Are you coming back…tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"Next week?"

"I'm not coming back, Ravie."

Her face creased with confusion, and she started to cry. I instantly felt awful, so I wrapped my arms around her, and whispered words of comfort.

"Robbie…don't go…"

"I'm sorry, sis, it's just not working out here. I'll miss you, though."

I could feel my throat tightening, but I couldn't allow myself to cry, I had to stay strong for my little sister.

"But do you know where I'm going, Rave? I'm going to America. Do you know where America is?"

Raven shook her head.

"It's all the way on the other side of the world, but it's amazing there, it's always sunny, and people are always happy."

At least I hope they are.

"And I'm going to see one of my favourite people in the world. Have I ever told you about our Uncle Kermit?"


	20. Home is Where the Heart is

The plane ride was like a portal through time. It was evening back in Britain, Dad, Ivy, Raven and I had dinner, talked about the 'good times' and said final goodbyes, but as soon as I stepped off the plane into America, it was just past one, and the skies were blue again. It was like going back in time.

I was glad to see that the whole gang wasn't at the airport; there was only Uncle Kermit, Axel and Jasmine.

I ran as fast as I could towards them, and threw my arms around Kermit.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just wanted to see him. I thought I could make it work. I thought I could make myself belong. But I don't belong there, I belong here; in the Theatre, in America. My dad's a pretty rubbish dad, so…can you guys be my family again? Just like the old days, when I was a kid, it's just you, me, Axel, Jasmine and the other Muppets. Dad, Ivy and Raven are just a memory. So please…can we go back to how it was?"

Uncle Kermit didn't say anything for a while, but at last he said.

"I always knew you'd come back."

~::~

"This is weird," I said. "I had dinner about an hour or two ago, and now I'm having lunch."

"Hey, the more food the better, I say," Jasmine declared.

She leaned back in her chair, tipping the rest of the noodles from her cardboard box into her mouth, and just about managed to recover from nearly falling.

"You pig," I said.

Axel looked at me. Jasmine looked at Axel, then back at me.

Then all three of us burst out laughing.

"Oh, it's so good to be home!" I declared. "No-one could ever have a laugh back at home."

"What was it like in Britain, Rob?" Axel asked.

"Dull, dark and dreary," I sighed. "And I'm not just talking about the rain. My college mates were nerdy, the family was – you know – and as for the neighbours; we had a weird mute on one side, and a camp peacock on the other. Not even kidding."

Jasmine laughed at the last bit. "And what about your little sister? What was her name?"

"Raven."

"Is she cute?"

"Very. I thought I'd hate her at first, but she was just so damn adorable!"

"I'd love to meet her," Uncle Kermit said.

"Yeah. Maybe when she's older, she could come here?" I suggested. "I think she'd make quite the little actress!"

"Do you miss her?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, yeah. Poor kid, she's got pretty rubbish parents. But she loves them to bits." I sighed. "I'm starting to wonder if I should've left at all. I mean, Raven's my little sister, I'm supposed to look out for her, not be on the other side of the world!"

Axel placed his hand on top of mine. Being a big brother was the only thing he knew all about, and I knew nothing about.

"Robbie! You're always having regrets! Saying 'what if this' and 'what if that'!" Jasmine whined. "You left because it wasn't working out, right? So it was your choice about your life. Raven will be fine; she's got her parents, hasn't she? Sometimes, you've just got to think of yourself!"

Well!

It looks like Raven's not the only one taking after her dad; Jasmine constantly makes suspiciously Kermit-like speeches.

~::~

Not much had changed in the theatre since before, but that was the way I liked it.

Well a couple of things were different, for example, Jinx was back, and she had her older brother, and annoying younger cousin with her. I missed her when she left; maybe we have more in common than I thought.

Most things were the same as before I had left, and I loved it that way. I'd hang out with my cousins, we did a show every week, I watched (and sometimes performed), then I would e-mail Dad, and receive some adorable photos of Raven.

Was life repetitive? Yes. But for once, I didn't care, I was happy. I finally had a place I could call home.


End file.
